Vampire Bites and Butterfly Kisses
by Sin.Of.Dreams
Summary: Twilight with a twist.Cullens All vamps, Bella,Edward,Alice,Jasper,Emmett,Carlisle,Esme,Rosalie,Damien Sarah's new in Forks and is intrigued by the Cullens, especially Damien. What happens when two speices collide and everyone must fight for their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**New story, review if you want me to add to it. Otherwise.... *shrugs***

**~R~E~V~I~E~W~P~L~E~A~S~E~**

"Sarah! Have you finished packing yet?!" I heard my mothers voice screech up the stairs. Groaning, I heaved myself off my bed and hurried down the stairs to answer her. Her voice sounded slurred already and looking at her I knew that she had been drinking already, her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was wild, I'm guessing from running her fingers through it all the time, it was a habit of hers.

"Yes, I finished last night. The movers already have it in the truck." I answered.

She only grunted and walked away. Okay…

I was having mixed feelings about moving. I was sort of glad to be getting away from some of the bad memories I had of this house. But I would miss some of my friends. I was sure I wouldn't see them again. They were nice, but I knew they didn't care enough about me to continue a 'long distance' kind of friendship.

Chicago was a great city, but it wasn't my style. The wind, streetlights and noise kind of annoyed me at times, and I was glad to be moving into a small town that was a little more peaceful and laid back.

Tomorrow morning, at a ridiculously early time, I would be getting on the plane and heading to my new home. Forks, Washington.

. . .

The plane ride had been terrible. My mom was nervous as hell to be on an airplane so she kept trying to drink more and more to calm herself down, and I couldn't get any sleep.

She drank most of the time and I didn't like it, but it was something you got used to. My mother was something you got used to. She could be a little cold at times, and our relationship had always been strained, but she was my mother and even though she maybe didn't love me, I loved her with all my heart.

We finally arrived in Port, Angeles. Forks was so small it didn't even have an airport. The drive was awkward and silent, much like most time spent with my mother. We arrived at our house and my mouth fell open.

It was hideous! Some of the siding was loose and crusted over, the roof had the majority of its shingles missing or broken, and the front door wasn't even painted properly, you could clearly see where they ran out of one color of paint and had to continue with another ugly red that wasn't really the same color as the first.

"I know it's ugly, but we'll fix it up and stuff. It was cheap and it will be something for us to occupy ourselves with in this god forsaken town." She sneered and crinkled her nose. " We'll start on it on Saturday. Get some sleep you have school tomorrow." She said in her dull, boring voice. I nodded my head even though I knew she wouldn't really start working on Friday. She always said things like that but when the time came she never did anything. It was another thing you got used to, disappointment. I went inside and made myself busy by unpacking things. It was strange that the inside of the house looked so much better than the outside. From the outside this place looked like a sty, but on the inside it was immaculate. It had this odd vintage vibe that I liked, but my mother only stared at it offensively.

After putting everything in my room that I needed I decided to go to bed. Like my mother had said, I had school in the morning, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

. . .

The school wasn't as bad as I had thought. The kids were mean as hell, but the classes were okay, that was the only thing that really mattered to me. It was lunchtime now, and I sat alone in the cafeteria, feeling out of place and intrusive. Many people stared at me, wondering who I was but I tried to ignore them. Some of them looked at me contemplatively, like they wanted to come talk to me, but none of them did.

I sighed and chewed thoughtfully on a carrot, would I ever really fit in somewhere? Would I find people who cared about me unconditionally? Or would I be destined to float around in a sea of loneliness?

I heard a chair scrape across the floor beside me, and I looked up instinctually. It was a girl, with dull brown hair and blue eyes. At first I thought she was just going to tell me that I was in her spot or something. But she just smiled and introduced herself to me as Angela. I told her my name, why I had moved here and everything else she asked. She seemed like a sweet girl, polite and very kind: even to a stranger, and I really appreciated the fact that she might have gone out of her way to make me feel a little better. We spoke about anything that might be considered remotely interesting in a town this small. My gaze had often wandered while she spoke, and she had been mid-sentence when I first saw _them_.

They walked in gracefully, not one out of step, the air around them was almost haunting, but unbelievably beautiful.

I counted six of them. Four boys and two girls.

I rudely interrupted whatever Angela had been saying and asked her who they were. She glanced over to where I had been looking, but quickly darted her eyes back when one of the guys looked at her.

"The Cullens." She said softly, and continued at my curious gaze. " They moved here from Alaska or something two years ago. See that big muscular guy?" I nodded. "His name is Emmett." I nodded again when I picked him out of the group, she continued and told me all of their names. A blonde goddess named Rosalie (who was with Emmett.) A hyperactive little girl named Alice, who was oddly paired with a calm reserved dirty blonde guy named Jasper who was also Rosalie's twin brother, and Edward a reserved guy who was looking expectantly around the room. It was a bit of a mouthful. And then she pointed out the last person at the table, an impatient looking guy with hair as black as night that was cut short and spiked naturally. He was…perfection. He sat with them looking somewhat out of place. I decided I wanted to know this guy so I asked Angela as many questions as I could about him without seeming obvious. His name was Damien, he was adopted by the Cullens when he was younger and had no girlfriend. He never spoke to anyone apart from his family.

After she had introduced them to me she started to look around expectantly.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked. Her eyes snapped back to me.

"Oh, I'm looking for the other one." She said, I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"The other what?"

"The other Cullen, she's usually here by now." She explained. I stupidly started to look with her, though I had no clue what the person I was searching for looked like. Hell, I didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl!

I was surprise that it was actually easy to find her, the Cullens stood out in a crowd but fit in sinuously with one another. She was probably the most beautiful of them all, apart from the black haired angel. She had long brown hair that fell to the middle of her back, it had subtle red highlights to it, full lips, beautiful golden eyes just like the rest of them, and a body that anyone would kill for, including me. The way she walked was strange though, she hung her head low and didn't look at anyone, as if she were embarrassed. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the bronze haired one, Edward, smile.

"Oh! There she is." Angela said when she finally spotted her, she subtly pointed her out though I already knew where she was.

"Oh, she's pretty. What's her name?" I asked, intensely curious.

"That's Bella. She's with Edward and she's like insanely shy." She informed me. I nodded, feigning disinterest. I watched as she made her way to the table and sat between Edward and Damien. I looked away though when Edward started to kiss her.

I spent the rest of the lunch period thinking about them. I knew I was being morbidly intrusive but I just couldn't help myself. I soaked up as much information as I could about them and I made a vow to myself that I _would_ talk to them.

. . .

_I hate starting new schools_. Was my only thought when I saw all the curious eyes of the students staring at me as I tried to make my way to English class. Every face was the same, eyebrows scrunched in confusion, mouth open slightly, staring unabashedly, and concentrating very hard on trying to figure out who I was and what I was doing in their school.

Some of them had no shame at all, even when I caught them staring they still didn't look away. Occasionally I would walk by someone and they would look over at their friend and say 'Who is that?' or 'We have a new kid?' as if I couldn't hear them. If they were so curious about me why didn't they just ask me who I was? I didn't mind answering, if you asked, but it pissed me off when people treated me like I was invisible.

_Uh oh_. I thought suddenly, it seemed that while I had been contemplating my most recent surroundings I had been turned around once again. Why did they have to make school maps so ridiculously confusing? I pulled out my already creased and crumpled schedule to check once more what room my next class was in. I tried to be fast, it seemed that our two minute break between classes was about to end, the students were quickly thinning out and heading into their classes.

My next class was... English. In room 202, with Mrs. Sauve. I looked at the room closest to me...418? How many classrooms were there in this dinky school? Oh crap, even the rebellious i'm-going-to-walk-into-your-classroom-just-as-the-bell-rings-and-smirk-at-you-mockingly kids were leaving, that meant trouble. Now there was nobody in the halls and I had no idea where I was.

I could go to the office?

_Well how the hell are you going to get there stupid, you have no clue where you are!_ And there was nobody around to ask. I decided just to walk randomly and see if by some random stroke of luck I would find my way. I walked to the end of the hall, looking at each of the numbers on the doors.

134

435

854

534

121

923

724

Well it seems like this freaking school doesn't even know how to put freaking numbers in the right freaking order! I continued down the hall until I was met by yet another joy. The hall split two ways. Both of them looked identical and I couldn't tell which way I should be going. I tried looking at my useless map but that only confused me more, there was no forked hall on the stupid map.

I looked back and forth between the halls, struggling to find a reason to choose one over the other.

My head started to turn back and forth more and more rapidly as I started to panic.

"Shit!" I whimpered to myself.

"Lost?" I heard the most beautiful voice say. I gasped and turned around quickly only to have my eyes bulge out of my head.

_It's her! One of the Cullens. Bella! Talking to me! _My mind sputtered randomly. She was even more beautiful up close. The first thing I noticed about her was her eyes. Gold, a strange bright brown with flecks of pure gold scattered recklessly in them. She had perfectly smooth skin, not a blemish or anything, just pale as a sheet. She was thin, almost too thin, and she wore a loose gray shirt that hung off her shoulders and tight jeans that showed off every contour of her perfect legs. I noticed now that her brown hair was naturally wavy and carelessly hanging around her shoulders. She smiled patiently at me as I gawked at her.

"Uh," I said, but my voice got stuck it my throat and it came out as more of a gargle. How embarrassing. I cleared my throat. "Yeah, I can't find my way." I said dumbly, she must have thought I was so stupid. She held her hand out to me expectantly; I was sort of confused as to what she wanted so I just stared at it for a moment. I was just about to grab it and shake it in greeting when she spoke.

"Your schedule?" She asked calmly in her sweet melodic voice.

"Oh!" I said, fumbling awkwardly trying to find it. I was so dumb; I could only thank god that she had spoken before I grabbed her hand.

I finally found it and handed it to her. Not once in the time that I had been looking for it had she sighed impatiently, or done anything to show that she was annoyed with me. I was grateful that I had seemed to finally catch a break and found the nicest person ever. I looked even closer at her as she studied my schedule, when I had first looked at her my first thought was _She's gorgeous!_ But as I looked at her now, she seemed like so much more than that. To me it looked like she was endlessly patient and shy, her eyes had a wise look in them that gave away her maturity; to me she seemed so much more than just a small town high school student. She looked up from my schedule with a new look in her eyes. The knowing look she wore made me shiver; it made me feel like she had heard everything I had been thinking about her.

She smiled at me breaking me out of my trance, "It's that way." She informed me quietly, pointing back the way I had just come.

"But I just came down that way." I argued, I had looked at every number on the doors. She smiled at me again, endlessly patient.

"I'll take you." She said and started down the hallway I had just ventured through.

She didn't speak, but it wasn't an awkward silence either.

As we continued down the hall her steps were sure and graceful, but she shied away from me for some reason, always keeping at least five feet between us. Every time I tried to walk closer to her she would scurry away subtly. This beautiful girl and her family made me endlessly curious.

She finally came to a stop at the end of the hall in front of a room. I recognized the number, 418. This was the door I had originally stopped at.

"Here we are." She said softly, there was never an edge to anything she said.

"I came here already, but this is room 418 not 202, why is this so confusing?" I asked her frustrated. She smiled amusedly for a moment before looking at me.

"202 isn't the room number, it just means your class is English 20-2. This is your room number." She explained, pointing out the number 418 in the English square on my schedule. I was kind of surprised to hear her say so much at once.

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid." I whispered.

"No you're not. I made the same mistake when I first got to this school." She said sweetly, instantly making me feel better, she was weird, it was like she knew exactly what I was thinking or exactly what I needed to hear just by looking at my face. I smiled at her, and she turned to walk into the room, I was sort of confused was she in my class? As soon as the door opened everyone looked up from their desks and at us. I cringed back from them, but the girl in front of me just ignored them. I had just realized I didn't know her name, adding another thing to the list of stupid things I had done around her, I had never introduced myself or asked her name. I rolled my eyes at myself.

The girl suddenly veered away from the course of the desk and headed to the back of the room. I just continued on to the teachers desk to introduce myself. I coudlt see that the teacher had her face stuck in some book.

I put my hands on the desk waited for the teachers attention. Must be some pretty great book she was reading, I took a quick peek at the title, Romance and Roses. I rolled my eyes, she was reading some dirty book, that's why she didn't notice me. I was tired of just standing here like an idiot so I decided to make a move.

"Um..." I said. The teachers eyes snapped up at the sudden voice, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Oh, goodness you startled me." She said, not so subtly trying to hide her book from me. I bit my lip so that I wouldn't start laughing.

"Sorry, I'm a new student?" I said, my nervousness making it sound like a question.

"Hello, what's your name?" She asked me, the tone in her voice seemed a little fake to me, like she really didn't care who I was.

"Sarah."

She nodded. "You can sit in a free seat and I'll talk to you in a minute, just go relax for a moment." She said disinterestedly. I turned to look for a free seat, but then I noticed that the pretty girl was still there. But now she was talking to one of the Cullens, Jasper. They were looking intensely at each other and their lips were barely moving but somehow I knew they were having a conversation. I decided to look away and looked for a free seat, nobody in this class really seemed to care about who I was or what I was doing, and for that I was grateful.

After surveying the room, I realized there were no seats left apart from the one where the two Cullens were still talking, though now it looked more like they were arguing. After thinking for a minute I started to walk over to them, preparing to claim that seat. Jasper suddenly stiffened when I walked closer. Then in a movement that didn't even seem to exist he was gripping on to Bella's arm, but far too tightly. I started to rush over to him to tell him to stop but before I could get there Bella had pulled him out of his seat and they were on their way out the door.

Incredibly confused I took my seat and tried to find a reason for their behavior. I couldn't find any. What I found even stranger was that nobody in the room even seemed to notice the whole ordeal. I glanced at the teacher surely she would have noticed two people leaving her class? But when I saw her I had to laugh, her face was still stuffed in her dirty book, completely oblivious.

**~R~E~V~I~E~W~P~L~E~A~S~E~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I guess I'm back? Its been a while, but I think I finally am ready to post something else. I wasn't planning on adding to this story but I got some great reviews and I decided to continue on with it. See? SEEE? Reviews do help, so keep them comin!**

**~R~E~V~I~E~W~P~L~E~A~S~E~**

(**Bella POV)**

"Why wouldn't you listen to me?" I snapped at Jasper. I was beyond aggravated and honestly a little scared. That human girl, Sarah I'd heard her called, had seen something she wasn't supposed to see. She had witnessed Jasper as he lost control.

Even though his lapse in control had only happened for a split second, I was sure that she'd seen it, and that meant she would ask questions.

"I...thought I could...handle it." Jasper rasped out, we were making our way through the school to the front office. After what had just transpired there was no way I was running the risk of having that girl get too close to him again, we were finished with school for the day.

"I told you that wasn't likely. I said her blood was incredibly sweet and-"

"Don't," Jasper interrupted me jerking to a stop, his eyes scrunching closed in concentration, "Don't talk about her blood."

I hesitated for a moment before nodding once in understanding and continuing down the hall, half dragging him behind me.

"We'll talk about this when everyone gets home," I pushed the door to the office open, before stepping in I added softly "This could be bad Jazz."

He looked up at me, his eyes oddly blank and slowly nodded.

I walked quickly up to the front desk, "Good afternoon Mrs. Cope," I said pleasantly, and then I changed my tone so that I sounded concerned. "I'm afraid that Jasper isn't feeling too well, he got really dizzy in class and almost fainted. Would it be possible to excuse us both from our afternoon classes, he's in no condition to drive himself home and there is nobody else at home to take care of him." I explained, the lies came easy to me now after so many years of doing it.

The aging woman took a quick look at Jasper's dazed look and then at my concerned face before quickly saying, "Of course dear! It must be that flu that's going around, you know my nephew..." I drifted out, not paying any attention to her but keeping an interested expression on my face.

I drifted back in when I figured she was getting to the end of her babbling, "-but he looks terrible! Make sure you get him home and have him lie down and give him lots of fluids."

"Thank you, I will. Have a good day." I said pretending to support Jasper as he wobbled out of the stifling place.

I glanced towards Edwards's car, I could get the keys from him...but I didn't want to take Jasper back into the school and I didn't want to leave him here by himself.

I also considered getting the rest of my family, but decided against it. It might seem strange if all of us got sick at the exact same time. So I just trudged across to the far end of the parking lot, Jasper trailing behind me. It seemed that the farther away we got from the school the more he seemed to slow down and lag behind me. I ignored it though and kept pulling him along. We would have to hunt when we got home. I carefully avoided the windows of the school so nobody would spot us slipping into the darkness of the forest.

We entered the shelter of the trees and I expected Jasper to start running towards the house. I was just about to break into my own sprint when I suddenly heard Jasper stop behind me. I paused too and turned around to see what he was doing.

The look on his face made me feel as though ice cold water was running through my veins. His eyes were as black as onyx, a menacing grin on his face. I recognized the look immediately. Savagery. He'd lost control again, and I wasn't sure if I would be able to restrain him by myself.

"Let's stay a while. I reckon we could get a taste of that girl's blood."

"No, Jasper. Calm down, remember who you are. You don't kill humans; you don't want to do this." I tried to reason with him, but something told me I wouldn't be able to reach him this time. Something had taken over him, something stronger than regular bloodlust. I wasn't sure what it was, but I could feel its darkness, rolling off of him in waves, it was enough to suffocate me.

"Actually, "Jasper continued his smile widening, "I really think I do. Are you going to get in my way?"

His voice seemed twisted and changed, and then I knew I wasn't talking to the real Jasper. But what was this thing? Something had gotten into his head and it was not something that I wanted to fight with.

"Jasper, listen to me! This isn't you, there's something wrong here. Try to fight it, try to get it out of your head!" I called to him desperately, hoping the real Jasper could hear me.

His head bowed down and he was silent for a long while.

"I guess that means yes. You will get in between me and my prey. Poor foolish woman, I'm terribly sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you."

"Jasper!-" but I was cut off as he hurled himself at me, I ducked out of the way just in time, inches between my neck and his teeth.

I turned to face him, he was still propelling forward, without warning he jumped off the ground kicking his feet off of a thick tree, snapping it with the force.

I crouched and pounced toward him as well, our bodies slamming together like two boulders; I caught him around the neck and used the position defensively, trying to restrain him from biting me. He snapped angrily, frustrated that he wasn't getting me.

I couldn't hold this forever though; he was much stronger than I was in his half-crazed state. I was so frustrated, I'd had so much fight training, but this strange demon that was inside Jasper was far stronger than anything I'd seen before and far more then I could ever hope to defeat in a fight.

Then I had an idea, maybe I could protect his mind with my shield. Whatever it was had obviously taken over his head so maybe I could force it out. I tried, letting my shield slowly spread out from my mind. It had Jasper almost completely inside the shield but as soon as I got to his head, a force so strong and dark shot through me that I felt my eyes roll back into my head for a moment before I tried to regain both my composure and my grip. But I was a moment too late, the one second loosening of the hold I had on him was enough.

I didn't even have time to defend myself as he brought his leg up and kicked me square in the gut. I flew backwards, the force of the blow knocking the breath out of me. I didn't have time to reorient myself before he was right in front of me again, jaws snapping. The only thing I could do was try to move though I knew I would never have enough time to.

He was going to rip my head off, this was it for me.

**Sorry I had to end it there. What did you guys think? Be sure to tell me if you like or no like. I have a whole plot set up for this story already so tell me if you like where you think it's headed.**

**By the way Bella's past will be much different than what is in the books and Damien will be better introduced next chapter, he has a super neat power ;) But you know you gotta review if you wanna find out what happens next!**

**P.S. IM GLAD TO BE BACK!**

**~R~E~V~I~E~W~P~L~E~A~S~E~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again, sorry for the wait, super busy and all that noise.**

**~R~E~V~I~E~W~P~L~E~A~S~E~**

**SPOV (Sarah)**

Finally, done with school. I was so thankful I had taken summer school last year; it gave me one extra class that I just took as a spare. I was searching through my bag for my keys when there was a huge crash. It startled me so bad that I dropped the keys I had just located. I looked up at the sky, wondering if it was just a crash of thunder, but something told me it wasn't.

Then I heard a sound that made my stomach drop, it sounded like a growl, no, more like an angered roar, something in my gut told me to follow it. Without my permission, my feet began moving quickly to the opposite end of the parking lot.

_Wait a sec, _my mind told me, _this is stupid. You are about to turn into one of those horribly curious people that you see in horror movies all the time. You know, the ones who hear a terrible noise and then go into the dark abandoned basement by themselves and then are surprised when some guy jumps out with a chainsaw? _

My mind knew that what I was doing was stupid, but my body just kept pulling me towards the edge of the lot. I felt out of control, like there was some cable just yanking me in one direction and no matter how much I struggled I just couldn't break its hold.

I was staring at the trees in the direction I was heading; when I looked I saw a flash, not like lightning, a red...thing that seemed to zoom across the space. There was a moment's pause and then I heard something terrible. I heard a girl cry out, it wasn't loud but I had heard it, and with that I took off running as fast as I could toward the trees.

**Alice POV**

_Something's wrong._

I relayed this message to Edward, who was down the hall in a different class then me.

I didn't know exactly what was wrong, but I had a feeling. I had seen what had transpired in Jasper's classroom, with Bella and that girl. And I was carefully watching them leave when suddenly, as soon as they stepped into the trees, something had shifted, I had caught a few quick flashes of what was going to happen but not enough to fully understand.

Jasper smiling at Bella in a sick way.

Bella's face as she cried out in pain.

And that girl looking at them and screaming.

Quickly getting out of our classes, each with our own unique lie, we met up in the hallway. Edwards pace was frenzied, he knew that something was wrong and that it involved Bella and that was enough to send him into panic mode.

"Slow down," I told him, worrying that people who were meandering the halls and waiting for the bell to ring would see him and get suspicious. Edward, however, did not seem to care who was looking.

We finally got out side and started looking around for a moment. We quickly caught their scent and were about to run towards them when the bell rang and a flood of people came out almost instantly, making it impossible to move quickly.

We saw the rest of our family quickly come out, Rosalie and Emmett and Damien. They looked at our expressions and became confused, they started to move toward us but Edward just started running. He ran as fast as he could without being suspicious, even though a few people did look as he ran by. The others finally reached where I was standing confused.

"What's going on?" They asked.

"I'm not sure," I said, then decided if it was really bad then Edward might need help. "Emmett, Damien, go after Edward."

They ran off without hesitation, people clearing a path for them as they went.

**Sarah POV**

I went a little ways into the trees before I found what I was unknowingly looking for. Bella and Jasper. Jasper had Bella pinned against a tree and seemed to be...biting her. He was digging his teeth savagely into her neck and she was fighting against him kicking and biting him too, where she could. Suddenly Jasper's hand moved away from her wrist, he leaned his body into her side to keep her pinned and brought his hand to her face. He gripped her neck tightly and bit down even harder. Suddenly Bella's eyes snapped open and she looked around in panic, struggling with all her strength to stop him. He gripped her even harder and she let out a blood curdling scream of pain and panic.

"STOP!" I yelled before I could help myself. Jasper hesitated but his grip did not loosen. His eyes turned slowly to me and now I was the one panicking.

I looked at Bella again, she had a strange black liquid seeping from her neck and mouth, it almost looked like blood. Jasper released her throat and took his teeth out of her skin, I was disgusted by how deep they were embedded in her neck.

He released her and slowly turned to me, then before I knew what was happening he had vanished and a blonde blur seemed to be rushing towards me. I looked to Bella once again only to notice that she had gone too.

They reappeared in front of me with a crash; Bella was on Jaspers back with her arms around his neck and her teeth poised at his throat.

"Stop now or I will have to kill you Jazz." She said her voice completely void of emotion. He was about to turn and fight her off and I noticed Bella get ready to kill him when I couldn't stop myself.

"No," I said to Bella, her eyes snapped to me and she looked at me like she had just figured something out.

She tightened her grip again and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Get away from here. Why are you doing this?" she said accusingly, like I had caused this to happen.

"I'm not doing anything. You can't kill him." She looked at me, confused again. I wondered where my sudden boost of courage had come from.

"I don't want to but if I have to I will," she said, her eyes hardening.

Every reasonably thinking cell in my body left me, and I felt completely out of control.

"NO!" I screamed at her a boost of power coming from somewhere inside me. Suddenly her eyes rolled completely back into her head and she fell off of him and collapsed heavily to the ground. Jasper was on her again in an instant and I yelled again, I didn't want him to kill her either, but he wouldn't listen to me, he had his hands around her throat and looked like he was going to rip her head off.

"No! Don't hurt her!" I yelled suddenly feeling more like myself as the surge of power left me.

Jasper hesitated and in that one moment something else flashed into the scene and collided with him. They started scrapping, growling and fighting. After a moment I noticed it was Edward.

"Please, don't fight!" And just as soon as those words flew out of my mouth Jasper suddenly stopped and let go of Edward, for a moment he looked at him and around him in complete confusion, and then he noticed Bella on the ground and the confusion turned to complete horror.

Two more flashes came in and I heard one of them say 'I got him' before Edward let go and took off running to where Bella was lying in front of me, completely motionless.

He pulled her into his arms and cooed her name a few times, and still she did not wake up.

"Bella, please," he said, louder and she still did not answer.

Vaguely I noticed the other two come in, the girls. One of them went to where Jasper was and the blonde one, Rosalie, came over to Bella and Edward, she glared at me accusingly. Then she turned to Edward.

"What the hell happened?" she asked but he did not answer he was too busy with trying to get Bella to wake up.

Rosalie asked someone else and nobody could discern what exactly had happened. Suddenly Rosalie was up off the ground and stomped over to where Jasper was being restrained by the two other boys.

"What the hell did you do?" she yelled into his face.

He looked back at her with that same horrified expression.

"I don't know...I...don't remember." Rosalie went off into a yelling match with him that I did not care to listen to. I was entirely transfixed in Bella lying on the ground.

Unconsciously, I took a step forward. Suddenly Edward snapped his eyes toward me, he looked angry.

"You stay away from us." He growled, but somehow I was not afraid of him, or any of them for that matter.

I took another step and reached toward her.

"Don't touch her!" Edward yelled at me, and I didn't have time to think before someone took a gentle hold of me and pushed me back a ways. I didn't look at them still; I just stared at Bella's face. Even in unconsciousness she looked like she was in pain, and I felt horribly guilty. She had saved me when Jasper rushed towards me and I had caused her to go into this strange coma like sleep.

Without looking away from her I whispered, "I'm sorry...please...wake up."

There was one moment of silence before Bella opened her eyes with a wild gasp. Edward held her tightly and tried to comfort her in some way, but she just stared into my eyes with a look of fear. It almost felt like she wasn't really looking at me. It felt like she was looking inside my mind, and she looked like she did not like what she saw.

She calmed down after a moment but did not stop staring at me. Then she spoke to me in a breathless, but demanding voice.

"Who are you?"

**Gotta end it there. This chapter kind of came out of nowhere, I had an idea for it but it just sort of...blah I don't know.**

**Anyway sorry I took so long, review and tell me what you think.**

**~R~E~V~I~E~W~P~L~E~A~S~E~**


End file.
